


Va Va Voom

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Or rather Incestuous Thoughts, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was prompted with: Michael/Lucifer, human!AU</p><p>Michael's secretly a gogo dancer at a gay bar & his brother Lucifer doesn't know but ends up finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Va Va Voom

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while half asleep so I'm sorry for any errors?
> 
> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/

The base is booming so fucking hard that Lucifer is pretty damn sure he’s gonna have that thing where his ears sound like they’re blocked for a good couple hours after he gets out of this place.

This place being a bar.

This bar being a gay bar.

He’s not sure how he let Balthazar talk him into this. It’s probably the same way Balthazar talks everyone into anything he gets them to do, honestly. Still, Lucifer knows that under all that charm, good looks and European accent, the guy’s a shit for getting him to do this.

This isn’t Lucifer’s scene in any way, shape or form. This is not how he planned on spending his Friday night. Being surrounded by minors pretending to be legal, cookie cutter twinks who all look exactly the same and “straight,” muscle bound bartenders who are there because they’re attention whores more than they need the money? Yeah, no. Luce is halfway to being miserable.

He’s only halfway there because of a guy who caught his eye the minute they walked in to the place. He’s up on a box and shaking his ass so it’d be harder for Lucifer to not notice him, really. With the way he’s built, it’s almost a surprise to him that he doesn’t have everyone staring at him as blatantly as Luce is. Built might be the perfect word for it because Gogo Boy Sex God (that’s what he’s been calling him in his head) has pecs and abs that don’t look like they were made in the gym. Those things had to have been carved into his body. He’s accepting no other reason for them to look so solid and-

Okay, yeah, he’s put a lot of thought into it in the ten minutes they’ve been in this hot and sweaty hell hole. He’s the only thing really keeping him sane in the club.

“It looks to me like someone found something he likes. Or someone, as the case might be.”

Lucifer doesn’t even bother giving Balthazar a response outside of a quick roll of his eyes. Truthfully, he’s surprised the guy doesn’t have his tongue down some other guy’s throat right now. He’s got to be like a kid in a candy store with all these horny, writhing bodies about. Whatever is stopping him from going out there and sampling the merchandise needs to pass so that Lucifer can be left in peace to ogle from a distance.

“You ought to go over there and give him a tip.” Balthazar chimes in again, quickly adding, “Make it a big enough one and he might even show you his.”

“Go the fuck somewhere and go... fuck something.” Not his best comeback but, hey, he’s distracted.

“I’m quite comfortable right here, actually.” _God_ , this smug little shit chooses the worst times to be a pest. Lucifer pushes away from the wall to disappear in the crowd that he’s been hating from a distance up until now. He knows this is exactly what Balth was trying to get to happen but it’s better than standing there, listening to him talk about what he should do for the rest of the night. And if he happens to get a better view out of it, all the better.

As he’s making his way through the crowd with nudges and not-so-gentle shoves, a song comes on that he knows all too well, thanks to his obnoxious roommate that he’d just left back by the wall. He’s not a fan of Nicki Minaj- and thinks that not a single soul in the world should be- but there’s something in the back of his brain that actually makes him feel a bit excited. If Mister Gogo Boy Sex God can dance pretty damn well to this, it might give him something to think about in bed instead of what Balthazar is currently doing with someone that requires him to blast the song so loud in the first place.

And, boy, does he deliver.

**_Just met a boy, just met a boy when,_ **  
**_He could come inside of my play pen,_**  
**_'Cause he look like a superstar in the making,_**  
**_So I think that I'm going in for the taking..._**

The first part of the verse kicks in and the guy is swaying his hips back and forth to the beat in a pair of extremely short shorts with slight slits on the side that actually look like an improvement on something he used to have to wear in P.E. as a kid. A really nice improvement, actually. The way it shows off damn near all of the guy’s thigh and the just right amount of ass is so perfect that...

It’s so perfect that Lucifer doesn’t notice until it’s too late that the guy he’s staring at is staring right back at him with a grin stretched out across his face as far as it can go.

Uh.

Well...

Shit.

Lucifer gets the universal head nod of acknowledgement and a “Hey.”

“Fancy meeting you here.” Lucifer manages to keep all the shock out of his voice as he comes to terms with finding his older brother’s new night job is dancing really fucking suggestively for a bunch of guys who’d want little more than to lick his abs.

And, you know, Lucifer being one of them.

“You should get down.” Lucifer says loudly over the music before his brain can stop him. Luckily, he’s smooth enough to quickly follow it up. “We should talk. It’s been a while.”

“Can’t.” Michael snorts and dips down to his knees a whole lot faster than he realized a guy could to let some random sleazebucket slide a five dollar bill into the elastic of his shorts (and get a quick grope of Michael’s ass but he’s pretty sure all parties involved in seeing that are acting like it didn’t happen. “Kinda busy. Besides, it’s against the rules.”

Jesus, even when he’s showing off damn near everything God gave him, Michael is still stuck following someone’s rules. Lucifer frowns a little harder. “I’ll give you twenty bucks the next time I see you, shit. Just get down and talk.”

Michael doesn’t move. Well, Michael does move, but not in the way Lucifer wants him to. He’s bending the rest of the way forward until his head is somewhere between his own thighs and following it up by rising his lower body up in a way that’s got everyone wishing they were right behind him as it happens. By the time he’s standing straight up, Lucifer’s had to look away to try and get a hold of himself and get ready to start arguing some more.

That’s when there’s a distinct thud and something- someone in what little bit of a personal bubble he can manage on the dancefloor.

“What the f-”

“You wanna talk? Right here, right now?” Michael’s putting Lucifer’s hands on Michael’s hips as the older of the two turns so they’re standing with Michael’s back to Lucifer’s front. “This is the only way you’re gonna get that while I’m doing my job and following the rules.”

“How am I supposed to-”

“You’re smart enough to know how to dance and talk at the same time.”

**_I-I-I wanna give you one last option._ **  
**_I-I-I wanna give you one last chance._**  
**_I-If you're looking for the main attraction,_**  
**_Just hold on tight and let me do my dance..._**

Have some form of a conversation while Michael is mostly naked and grinding his ass against Lucifer’s dick? Lucifer attempts it but his brain short circuits again when Michael’s arm reached up and behind, pulling Lucifer’s face right into the side of his neck.

“You’re fucking with me.”

Michael laughs and Lucifer can feel the rumble against his own chest. He tilts his head towards Lucifer’s and their mouths are no more than two inches from each other. “Maybe.”


End file.
